1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration suppressing, resilient mounting arrangements and, more particularly, relates to a floor care appliance having a resiliently and sealingly mounted fan and motor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of resilient mounting arrangements for the isolation of noise and the suppression of vibration are old and well known generally; and, particularly, have been utilized in vacuum cleaners for many years in an attempt to limit the noise produced and make such floor care appliances more acceptable to the housewife-user.
These resilient mounting arrangements have taken many forms through the years from fairly complicated to relatively simplified structures. Such structures, for example, include resilient mounts located at opposite ends of the fan housing resilient mounts located at the bottom of the motor, resilient mounts intermediate to the height of the motor, and resilient mounts at the jointure of the motor and fan housing. All of these enumerated arrangements and others which are known have required some design trade-off during their development so that they suffer at least some inherent design deficiency or lack adaptability when applied to a particularized general style of vacuum cleaner.
More specifically, no canister vacuum cleaner resilient mounting arrangement is known which desirably also provides a sealing function for the fan system, and which has the resilient mounting means disposed so as to minimize the required height and diameter of the motor, resilient support and fan system, and which also has the resilient mounting arrangement arranged to reduce vibrational-caused rocking to a minimum without resort to a maximized lateral extent of the resilient mounts or mounting.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide sucha mounting and resilient suspension system since the cleaner resulting would have obvious improved appearance, simplified design, reduced cost, and improved performance.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide such a resilient mounting arrangement since assembly effort would tend to be mimimized making manufacturing of the cleaner easier and faster.
It would be further advantageous to provide such a resilient mounting arrangement since a larger bag volume for a given cleaner outer dimension would result and, thus, housewife effort for bag emptying would be minimized.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a vacuum cleaner resilient and sealing fan and motor supporting arrangement since the number of requisite parts would be reduced, minimizing initial cost and inventory control.
It would be even further advantageous to provide such a resiliently mounted cleaner with a novel cooling air arrangement.